Dark as midnight
by AethericPhoenix
Summary: This story follows Midnight, from a dragon-like species which grew and adapted to caves, and her friend Italias, a pink Avian, and their adventures, starting from waking up late to their Protectorate graduation to the very end, whether it is to their death or success still to be seen. Their adventures still to be even seen, who knows what could happen.
1. AN and descriptions

AN: The story strays slightly from canon, such as species and slight story/mission aspects. Also, I'm open to

suggestions for the story if you wanna pm me some.

* * *

Italias:

Italias is a pink and white bird monster with an affinity for stars and space who lived on Earth. She has a very high perception of time and distance, able to tell time with 0.01 second accuracy and distance within three centimetres at any distance. She also has exceptional memory and is extremely fast. Whilst she cannot take hits well and attack, her HP and her ability to dodge and hit with fast, hard to dodge attacks make up for it. She loves the colour dark blue.

She has an extensional knowledge of the stars and planets, and even has her own spaceship blueprint, which has earned her the nickname 'The Rocket Scientist.' She is very good with making machines and coding, to the point she can create a computer from scratch.

* * *

Midnight:

Midnight is a well muscled, black dragon like person, from the race 'Trechat', with biolumiscent purple scales on her underbelly and the underside of her wings, as well as the tip of the wings. The inside of her mouth and years as well as her pupils have this effect. Her claws and teeth are a pristine white and sharp, having taken care of them very well. Like a stereotypical dragon, she can breath fire, however this isn't useful as an attack unless in hand to hand combat, as there is very limited range to it (1 meter or 3.28 feet).

She is immune to all forms of heat, to the point to being easily unhurt by lava, even able to 'drink' it (but probably choke on it), and bleeds a sought of liquid fire. This liquid fire can ignite flammable objects and make areas on objects flammable temporarily. Her saliva can add her heat immunity effects to a surface temporarily, or permanently if it's a living thing, so they can only be affected by her fire (unless somehow removed). She is naturally silent, even with clawed feet, and as so she's usually able to accidently surprise people. She is very experienced with daggers, and building small guns such as pistols, albeit they are weak and made of scrap rather then proper parts most of the time.


	2. Chapter 1: Escaping Death Alone

**No matter who is saved, the other will be betrayed**

"Wake up, Midnight!" The voice pierced my dreams, but i kept my eyes closed, grumbling, "I swear if those lights are on..." A slight scuffle of feathers could be heard, then the click of a switch. "Off." I open my eyes, studying the room as I stretched and yawned, getting out of bed. "Heh. I can only see your wings." Said the Avian. Personally, I hated the non-winged bird freaks and their Stargazer religion, but this one hated their religion too, and seemed to have gotten my liking somehow.

I quickly get my clothes out of the locker, and head into the bathroom, thankfully dark, I get dressed in my protectorate uniform, and put on my tinted goggles. One thing i hated about my species, we used to be cave dwellers hundreds of years ago, until some alien species found us and gave us technology and the knowledge to use it. Hundreds of years isn't enough to evolve, and as such light was easily blinding. I can't even look at a small candle when it's with a couple of meters, so these goggles helped, albeit I couldn't see colour.

"What's the time, Italias?" I say, finishing up with filing my claws sharp. "Ehrm, I can't see my watch." She replies.

"I'm in here, ya know?" I say. She gets the idea, turning the bedroom light on. "8:59 am-"

"WE'RE LATE!" I yell, quickly opening the door of the bathroom, only to trip over a guitar. Italias and her messy ways, I did not want to work on her ship after this. I get up, moving for the door. Italias followed right behind, and the door opened with a "whoosh" We ran through the corridors, only stopping for a soda (I can't help myself) and for Italias to pick a protectorate flower. "Late for what?" Italias asked as we ran, earning a frustrated groan from me. "GRADUATION!"

Italias let out a squawk of realization, running faster. We got there only two minutes late, thank god, and were still let in. Italias and I took our seats next to each other, as the Grand Protector walked onto the stage. "My fellow protectors. Today we come together to witness the Protectorate grow. For over 500 years we have stood proudly here on Earth, drawing together races of all kinds in the name of peace-"

"More like force." I say, remembering our history lessons, how we only got space travel by becoming part of the Protectorate, only to be interrupted by Italias. "Shush, I wanna hear this."

"Our task: to protect our fellow beings; to support, house, and educate those that seek our aid, and to foster accord between those that aspire to it. Today, in the name of peace, we welcome our newest compatriots, and present them with our greatest tool... The MATTER MANIPULATOR-"

A rumble shook the building, causing the other protectors to look around and start whispering among themselves. The protector raised their hands, drawing everyone's attention back. "Something minor, I'm sure." she lowered her hands, before something broke through the roof. More like a lot of somethings. I look up at the dust and fragments of roof falling, whilst everyone covered their heads, and saw something horrifying (which reminds me of Italias' browser history) crawl through the roof. Tentacles.

"Italias, get up!" I yell, before grabbing her and picking her up. I run to one of the exits, near the stage, while the Grand protector looked around in confusion and terror, before another rumble, and a tentacle grabbed her, throwing her into the air with a scream. She saw us, one of the few trying to escape, before crying out "Take the Manipulator! Run!" Before meeting her demise with a snap, before being pulled out of sight.

I pick up the yellow object, before Italias snatched it. I couldn't care less, rather worrying about my life. We ran out the doors, into the hallways, before coming upon a smoking automatic door, which, at the current moment, wasn't automatic. Frustrated, I kick at it, my clawed feet making deep scratches in the metal, before a dinging sound played. "A.V.I.A.N online! What's the problem?"

"Avian, scan th-"

"Wait, you called the AI you made after your species?"

"Yes, I did, is it important?! Avian, scan the room in front of us!"

"Processing... Okay, so the room is full of water, don't ask me where from, i have no clue. The doors integrity is at around 50%, but falling rapidly. No time to run back, and can't move forward. You're screwed if you ask me." The blue bird grinned sadistically.

"So, it's sassy too?" I ask, annoyed.

"No, it's self learning. Umumumum... Scan the possible exits around us."

The holographic blue bird just pointed up. Me and Italias looked up, before grinning in sync. I jump first, pulling myself into the vent, and Italias quickly followed. "Door integrity at two, one, z-" She was cut off by the explosion of the door and the flood of water. We continued along the vent, reaching the roof. We pulled ourselves out.

"So, should we talk about what just happened or shall we have a cup of tea?"

"Tea would be nice." A.V.I.A.N responded, earning a groan from me. "I prefer S.A.I.L to you, and he's duller then my maths teacher."

"Duller then your mother, did you just say?" The AI retorted. I growled. Not many people have heard me growl, but the few that have had said that I'd give 'em nightmares if I was after them. Italias, the brave, or perhaps chicken-minded, idiot told us both to "Shut up!" As crude as it was, it worked, and we both looked at her. "Now, we're in the middle of an apocalypse, this is no time to argue. The ships are on the east side of the building, and they're our only way out before the building collapses."

I wanted to argue, but she was right, arguing with the AI right now was most likely to kill me. I sigh. "Lead the way, Italias." She started walking forward, with me following. We eventually reached the roof, having a dead end that only went up. We climbed through the vent cover on the roof, and stopped a moment to take a rest, crawling through a vent was harder then it looked. Italias looks around, at the destroyed buildings around us, and the roof, before gasping and running over to... Something. "Italias?" I call, before she started dragging something back. Another Protector. Personally, I didn't care, but Italias did, checking him. "He's breathing, and bruised. He's out cold though, so there's no way he's getting out alone."

"So? What are yo- Really?" She had picked them up, and was carrying them over her shoulder. "We should get moving." She said, "Those things might be able to track us."

"Tentacles tracking us? Really?" I say. "What, do they have noses?"

"No, though those suckers can sense heat. One comes up here, we're screwed."

"Point taken." I notice a yellow from the unconscious protectors pocket, and grab it. "What are you doing?" Italias questioned. I responded immediately with "Taking his Matter Manipulator. Not like he could use it in his state, and 2 usable ones might be better than 1 usable and 1 unusable."

"Ok, good idea." She nodded, before walking towards the roof access door, carrying the Protector. And with me following behind. We went down the stairs, coming across a storage of some kind. "Hang on." I say, checking the, and finding a broken sword. It was still in a usable state, barely. "This'll come in handy." I say, before rejoining Italias to continue towards the ships. Suddenly, in the doorway in front of us a tentacle broke through the floor. Italias twittered, stepping back. "I got this." I said, swing the sword at the tentacle, hacking away at it's base till it was cut from the floor.

Italias ran through the doorway before another could sprout up or something, and I followed suit, sword still drawn. The roof was starting to cave in. "Come on Italias!" I yell, running past her to the next door, upon which the ships were. I turn back, only to see her struggling to keep running, getting tired. The roof started to fall in, and it was like everything was n slow motion. "Italias!" She was just a few steps from the door, before a massive crack appeared in the roof, before collapsing in and piling her under rubble. "NO!"I start digging through the rubble, uncovering her face. She was hurt badly. "Italias... Stay with m-" The ground started to shover, and with a shocking realization i knew that I had to abandon her, or lose my own life. I stood there, unable to think or breath. "M-midnight?" She called me.

She had figured it out as well. I either left her to die or we both died. I took a step back. "Midnight, please, no! Help me!"

"I-I'm sorry..." Tears welled up in my eyes, as I turned to run to the ships. Italias started to cry out loudly. "MIDNIGHT! PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE ME!" I checked the boxes outside the ship for any supplies, before something clattered next to me. Italias' Personal Data Accesser. "Take... AVIAN... With you..." I turned to look at her and the rubble. Her eyes glinted in silent grief over her coming demise. The ground cracked, and split under her as another rumble shook the building, and she was swallowed in it. I stood there, in my own grief. "Italias. You were a great friend..." The crack split open, and spiderwebed out, towards me. In haste I boarded the ship, picking up the PDA along the way, and got aboard. "I've done flight checks-" Chirped the Virtual Bird, "-Just get us out of here!" Iget into the pilot seat, and initiated takeoff. The ship was coincidently the same design as my peope, but that didn't matter now. As we prepared to breach the atmosphere i looked around. Other ships attempting to escape, only to blow up in the air.

The ship suddenly rocked, as something started attacking us. We breached he atmosphere, then orbit. Y steel nerves were gone, replaced with wariness. 'Maybe a little nap is in order...' I thought, drifting off with warning lights going off, none important at the moment...

 **And it went black.**


End file.
